Spain x Oc
by luckycloud9
Summary: Here's the result of my procrastination and laziness. I'll continue to write here and there about other stories but I'll really focus on demons. The title is crappy as elephant shit but just forgive me. Bai...


Procrastination is a bitch to me but

FUCK IT!

I don't care

bai

* * *

Philipe looked around the house he was in right now. A few portraits of conquistadors and spanish queens and kings. A welcoming looking living room with a large portrait of one of the honored kings and a nice tea set nicely set out on the cofee table infront of the couch. He didn't even know why he was here in this place. The one place he considered hell. Spain/Antonia's house. _Sus mariosep _this was bullshit. He decided to take a seat on the king-sized couch and let out a sigh of exasperation. He looked up at the ceiling to remember how he got into the current situation.

* * *

_flashback!_

The world meeting was being held in Spain's capital this time. Unfortunately it was sudden for Philipe and he couldn't book a hotel room in time and ended up wandering around the city for awhile before being set upon by some thugs. They didn't recognize him but distinctly knew the Filipino accent he had. It seemed that these punks were still butthurt about Filipino's beating Spain and sending them back home after their 300 year reign.

" You gonna die now Filipino _gillipolas _"

He viewed his aggressors with bored anger. Each of them being scanned thoroughly before he sighs and gets into a proper fighting stance. They circled him like he were prey but in reality they were the ones to soon fall prey to-

" YAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH! "

Suddenly a football was traveling at 50+m/ph at one of the thugs. It hit one straight in the eye and ricocheted over to another hitting him right in the balls. It then bounced up into the air just to be returned with another strong kick. Sending it hurling straight at the last thug at breakneck speeds. Heck if it were any higher it would have taken his head off but it only hit him in the stomach. The force and momentum of the hit sent him through five of the walls of the building behind him before he came out the other end. Philipe just stood there dumbfounded and trying to process just what happened in that short span of ten seconds. He didn't notice his savior until she was tapping on his shoulder.

" hey are you okay Philipe? " He froze up once he heard that voice. The voice of the same conquistador that invaded him and put him into slaver for more than three hundred years. He turned around to see it really was her. Antonia Fernandez Carriedo. SHE saved him. Well she has changed alot since then. She isn't the wicked bitch he fought against before. Today she was just a woman looking for love. Add that to the fact that she was extremely adorable and at the same time can't be hated she was completely different. Contrary to what you know he just can't bring himself to hate her. Of course he was still angry but to him being angry at and hating someone were two completely different things. Being angry at someone means it'll wear off after you've dealt with it but hating someone well... That meant something close to wanting to murder someone to him. Yes he _was _angry at the Spanish woman but he didn't hate her. He didn't hate her at all. But he still held some contempt for her. Not like he'd forget the multiple scars she'd given him. Who would forget something like that?

" Philipe? " she asked again. This time he responded.

" What is it Antonia " he asked with slight annoyance and a scowl

" What are you doing in this horrible and seedy part of town? " His expression softened when she asked that while putting a finger to her chin and looking up as if the heavens were going to give her the answer.

" Forgive me for asking but what are you doing here too? " He inquired. It wasn't everyday you walk into a seedy part of town and find yourself being saved by a cute girl in a soccer uniform... wait when did he start thinking she was cute?

" Oh I was taking the scenic route home from a few rounds of soccer " great that makes PERFECT sense. Taking the scenic route home through a place where you could likely be buttfucked by whoever wants to. It's a miracle she's still alive right now. Either that or they recognize her as the personification of Spain.

" Well that answers that... now for you're information my reasons for being here are because I'm looking for someplace to stay now if you'll ex- "

" YOU CAN STAY AT MY HOME! " she announced. He flinched back and looked around to see if anybody heard that. Of course somebody did as a few more thugs rounded the corner and started after them. He looked back at Antonia who was still babbling then at the thugs. Back to Antonia then the thugs, Antonia, Thugs, Antonia, Thugs until he grabbed her by the waist and ran carrying her like a duffle bag.

" YUP YOU'RE PLACE IS GOOD! " he said as he jumped onto a trash can, hopped onto the dumpster at the end of the alley and did a front-flip over the chain-linked fence in front of him and running off still carrying Antonia and kicking her football in front off him.

_End flashback_

* * *

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of a woman's voice and arms encircling his neck

" _ohhh mi salvador _" On instinct he grabbed the arms of whoever was behind him and flipped them over. He expertly maneuvered them over and effectively pinning whoever it was who was stupid enough to surprise him. He didn't like surprises. Not at all. But all anger and malice soon disappeared and was replaced by a furious blush as he realized he was now pinning down a topless Spain in nothing more than sweatpants and a bra.

" Owowowowowowow " she said in cute distress. He could feel himself harden at the sight of her now. She looked like a sexy beast now- wait... What the fuck? When did he start thinking she was a sexy beast? When did he start thinking about her at all? Come to think of it ever since the incident during that last world meeting he had beenthinking about her all the time.

* * *

_flashback!...again_

Another day

Another crazy as hell meeting...

It was like this everytime

From the Southern Italian's Ve'ing to the over-sized Russian's plain creepiness. The stupid American's Bragging to the Frenchman's disgusting personality/attitude. It was always like this. Though one thing caught the Filipino's eye this time. Just how... _pretty_ Spain has gotten. He shook off the thought.

_what are you thinking about philipe this is SPAIN you're talking about_. However he glanced over at her again.

_but she really has gotten very, very pretty hasn't she? _He asked his alter-ego

_Yeah I got to agree with that she has gotten very cute. _His alter-ego responded.

Apparently he was now staring instead of glancing because she saw him and was now waving at him. He blushed hard and shyly waved back at her before returning his attention to whatever was happening in the room. Feliciano was now trying to calm down his brother to try and stop him from murdering Germany who he called " Stupid Potato humper/bastard ". America was of course still bragging like a little attention seeking whore. France and England were bickering about many things. Slowly his gaze shifted involuntarily back to the Spanish woman to see her propped up on her elbows staring at him dreamily. Luckily the meeting was ended before anything more disturbing could happen.

When he went home he still had weird feelings in his belly afterwards for some reason. For the rest of those months he still had those emotions.

_End flashback now again_

* * *

He was snapped out of his thoughts again by the feel of arms around his time he was smart enough to know it was Antonia. Man he needed to stop spacing out more often. He looked a little displeased with himself and that was enough to make Antonia giggle. He snapped his attention to her and smiled at how cute she was. She seemed so... so... innocent. Yet she had already been with several other men. Someone as innocent looking as her couldn't be believed to be a seductive, sexy beauty. It was unbelievable. But still It was Spain we were talking about here.

She entangled her hands in his dark locks. Then she slowly brought his lips to hers. When they met he was shocked. Before all this they were little more than past-enemies but now that simple kiss had made them something more... Maybe something more than just friends. Slowly they pulled away from each other once oxygen became an issue.

" So where am I sleeping? " He asked with a smirk. She giggles

" In my room " She responds

" Then let's turn in early for tonight " He said as he picked her up and carried her to her room.

" Wait? what about dinner? "

" Fuck dinner I'm hungry for something else " He said with a lustful glint in his eyes. She made a purring sound and snuggled into his chest as he closed the door behind him with a click.

* * *

I am a sappy and crappy writer and Feel free to hate on me and just cause my condition of depression and loneliness to worsen

bai


End file.
